


Fairly Oddparents: Wedgie Date

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:AnotherSamtastic-V3suggestion. Timmy Turner is stuck on a date that turns out to be more fun than he expected.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Fairly Oddparents: Wedgie Date

**Author's Note:**

> ** Summary: ** Another  [Samtastic-V3](https://www.deviantart.com/samtastic-v3) suggestion. Timmy Turner is stuck on a date that turns out to be more fun than he expected.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“EEEE!” Tootie squeed happily as Timmy Turner opened his front door. She immediately glomped onto the pink-hatted boy with hearts in her eyes, hugging him and trying to smooch him as he kept her face held back.

“Will you stop that?!” he asked in annoyance, the hand not pushing her face away busy trying to get one of her arms off of him. “The deal was for a date, NOT physical contact.”

Reluctantly, she allowed him to pry her off of him. “Oh fine. But I know I can change your mind!”

Timmy sighed in response. “Let’s just get this over with.”

If you’re wondering what’s going on, Tootie had won a little bet against Timmy to get a date with him. The bet? Well…

**FLASHBACK** ****

****“NYYYGGHHHAAAHHHOWW!”

Timmy stared in disbelief as Tootie, face contorted with pain and sweaty while grunting and groaning from intense chafing, stretched her pink panties, which were wedged deep DEEP insider her crack, around the last branch on the tree.

“AAAA-AAAHHNNND… DONE!” she exclaimed, collapsing on the branch and falling into a hanging wedgie. “UURRGGHH! I… I WIN!”

And indeed, she had.

The challenge of her getting her panties wrapped around every branch of the tree at once had seemed impossible, sure to result in him winning and her leaving him alone for a week. Instead…

“Be at my house at 7PM tomorrow.” he muttered, turning and walking away.

“YAY- OWWIIEE!” As he walked off, she was reminded of her rather painful predicament. “…Worth it.” she whimpered out.  
**  
**FLASHBACK ENDS** ******

 ** ******Timmy had, of course, considered wishing his way out of this. Unfortunately, Wanda was fully versed in the art of guilt trips. So, he decided to settle for taking her out for ice cream and call that a date. Simple enough.

-

Trixie and Veronica were both, for different reasons, staring in surprise and annoyance at what they saw. Timmy Turner was on a date with Tootie and buying her ice cream while she gazed at him lovingly/creepily.

In Veronica’s case, she stared in anger over that little glasses-wearing shrimp of a geeky girl snatching up the boy she secretly wanted more than any other.

Trixie, however, was stunned. Stunned because one of her admirers, even if it was one that she was struggling to remember the name of, would go after that geeky girl instead of hopelessly pining after HER, Trixie Tang.

“Heh, get a load of those losers.” Veronica sneered, trying to disguise her anger and jealousy as just a normal bout mocking the geeks.

“I know,” Trixie said while watching Timmy and Tootie take a seat and start eating their delicious treats, “so pathetic. I guess beaver boy finally realized he can never have me and went running to the first girl interested.”

“You can say that again.” Veronica had ground out those words while gritting her teeth. However, it was then that an opportunity came.

The small, geeky girl excused herself from the table and made her way over to the bathroom.

Looking at her friend, Veronica asked, “Hey Trixie, feel like having some fun with a loser?”

“You read my mind.”

-

With a big smile on her face, Tootie finished washing off her hands and then grabbed a paper towel to dry them. She sighed happily after tossing it away when she was done. “This day is so GREAT!”

“Glad you feel that way.” she heard a familiar, and very hated by her, voice say behind her.

Turning around, she saw Trixie and Veronica glaring at her. “What do you two want?”

“Oh, just thought we’d help you celebrate getting a date.” Veronica said, glare turning into an evil grin.

Not liking the sound of that, Tootie said, “Yeahhh, no. Bye.” As she started to walk past them, the two taller girls tried to pounce on her.

Emphasis on ‘tried.’

You see, when it came to matters that were Timmy-related, like getting away from these two and back to her date with him, she could become MUCH more skilled than normal.

Skilled enough to leap back from the both of them and them jump onto Trixie’s back as the two girls collided with each other. “Get off of me you lo-OWWW!” Surprising Trixie, Tootie reached a hand down the back of the girl’s skirt and pulled up on a pair of dark purple panties. And then kept pulling! “YEEEEK!”

“Hehehaha!” Veronica chuckled at the sight.

“Quit laughing and- AHHH! Help meeEEEEE!” Trixie squealed as Tootie slid an arm through the leg holes of her panties and began hiking them up to Trixie’s shoulders while the taller girl flailed about.

“Alright, alright.”

As veronica came over to help, Tootie reached down and unzipped Trixie’s skirt. Taking it, Tootie leapt off of Trixie as wrapped the skirt over Veronica’s face while tackling her down.

Before Veronica could try and throw her off, Tootie reached down the blonde’s skirt, grabbed onto her start-patterned pink panties, and PULLED! “EEEEEYYYOOOWWWOW!” Trixie then tried to jump onto the both of them, but Tootie rolled away and the raven-haired girl just ended up pouncing on her friend.

“Ugghhhh…” the two girls groaned as Tootie looked them over, grinning as she figured out what she wanted to do next.

-

Timmy was getting bored. He knew girls could take a long time in the bathroom, but this was taking FOREVER. “Geez, how much longer is she gonna be… Woah!”

Coming out of the bathroom was Trixie and Veronica. Correction, skirtless Trixie and Veronica. Trixie with a mean looking shoulder wedgie that had the embarrassed girl whimpering with every step and Veronica with an atomic wedgie that covered her eyes.

As most eyes in the room were drawn the wedgie and skirtless girls, only Timmy noticed Tootie emerging triumphantly from the bathroom while wiping her hands off in her skirt with a smug look on her face.

His eyes going back to the embarrassed popular girls people were laughing at and taking pictures of and then back to Tootie, Timmy smiled and said, “Huh, and I didn’t even have to wish for that.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml770448404']=[] 


End file.
